une jalousie sur facebook
by warblerslove
Summary: Nick et Jeff sont ami et quand Jeff fait une crise de jalousie quelqu'un comprend pourquoi comment va t-il finir ? désoler pas bonne pour les résumé et en plus ma première fanfiction


Blaine Anderson : je t'aime trop mon amour J

* * *

(Kurt hummel et 23 autres personnes aime ca)

**Kurt hummel :** moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur

Nick Duval : et moi tu m'aimes pas pourtant je suis ton meilleur ami

( Jeff aime sa)

Kurt : bien oui je t'aime mais pas en amour idiot mais je t'aime

(Blaine et Nick aime ca)

Wes : Nick que se passe t-il entre toi et Jeff vous êtes bizarre surtout au répète? Et quand vous vous parlez vous devez toute rouge!

Jeff : il se passe rien on es juste ami (rougissant)

Nick : oui on est ami c'est tout!

Blaine : dommage vous seriez un si beau couple…

( Jeff et Nick aime ca)

Trent : Blaine. Kurt. Wes. David et Thad venez en privé je viens d'avoir une idée!

(kurt et 5 autres aime ca)

Jeff : et nous on ne peut pas?

Blaine : non

* * *

Message privé

De : Trent

À : Kurt. Blaine . Wes. David et thad

Trent : les gars je sais ce qui ce passe entre eux deux! Je croit que Jeff es amoureux de Nick mais ne veux pas l'avouer je les surpris en train de regarder ses fesses et quand il lui parle il devient toute rouge! Et se comporte différemment qu'avec nous…

Kurt : bien Quesque tu veux faire T?

Trent : on va faire l'opération Niff!

* * *

Jeff : NICK tu sais ce qui se passe? Tout le monde était bizarre en cour aujourd'hui

(Kurt et 38 autres personnes aime ça)

Nick : Ne sais pas désoler… (coupable)

* * *

**Sébastian** : Trent je t'ai vu aujourd'hui avec Nick on dirait que tu essayes de le séduire que ce passe-t-il les gars?

Nick : Non ce n'est pas vrai du moins je crois… ( inquiet )

Jeff : Trent es que c'est vrai? (fâché) Nick Il te drague?

Sébastian : Wow on dirait bien qu'on a un jaloux ici et pourquoi? Ce rait t -il jaloux de Nick?

(Blaine et 28 autres personnes aime ça)

Jeff : Non je ne le suis pas je trouve juste cela étrange depuis quand Trent es-t-il gay? Il en a jamais parlé a personnes en tout cas…

Blaine : et Quesque sa fais qu'il le soit ou non il a le droit de draguer Nick parce que a ce que je sache tu ne sors pas avec…

Nick : Arrêter les gars Trent n'est pas gay et ne me séduisait pas et Jeff pourquoi es tu aussi jaloux de moi? Quand je suis avec un autre mec et qu'il s'approche un peu plus de moi tu en fais un drame Jeff je fais se que je veux tu n'est pas mon petit copain donc pourquoi es tu aussi jaloux?

(Sébastian et 48 autres aime ca)

Trent : Nick a raison tu n'est pas sont petit copain et je suis pas gay j'ai le droit de me tenir avec Nick si je le souhaite. Pourquoi es tu aussi jaloux alors?

* * *

**Kurt** : Quelqu'un a vu Jeff aujourd'hui en cour je ne les pas vu ni en classe ni au répète?

Nick : Pas moi vous les gars?

Blaine : Moi non plus je ne les pas vu on devrait s'inquiété?

Trent : Je sais peut-être pourquoi moi

Sébastian : Ben alors accouche on veut savoir ( impatient )

Trent : Je crois qu'on a été un peu méchant avec lui l'autre jour Nick ce n'est pas un secret Jeff y t'aime c'est pour ça. Il me la dit en privé tantôt. Et tout le monde sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes

(Nick aime ça)

Nick : Sérieux? Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a réagi ainsi

Wes : Ben oui c'est pour ça. Quesque tu pense…

Nick : alors je devrais aller lui présenter mes excuses pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire.

* * *

Message privé De : Nick

À : Jeff

Je suis désoler Jeff pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire

Je sais que tu es amoureux de moi Jeff et ça me touche beaucoup qu'un gars aussi beau que toi sois amoureux d'un gars comme moi.

Jeff : écoute je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que j'avais peur de savoir comment tu allais réagir mais maintenant je pense que tu le sais et je me dit que tu as bien réagi après tout.

Nick : oui parce que sa me touche parce que je t'aime Jeff depuis longtemps et je ne savais pas comment te le dire non plus.

Jeff : Alors maintenant qu'on sais que nous nous aimons tout les deux quesqu'on fait?

Nick : On pourrait peut-être sortir ensemble et voir ce que sa donne?

Jeff : Ouais bonne idée je t'aime tellement Nick et je ne voulais pas brisé notre amitiéJ.

* * *

Nick à changer son statut : En couple

Avec Jeff

( Jeff et 48 autres aime ça)

Trent : Bon enfin on a notre Niff heureux pour vous les gars J

Blaine : Content pour vous profiter en bien NIFF J

Nick : Merci les gars vous êtes fin J et je t'aime Jeff

(jeff et 10 autres aime ça)

Jeff : moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur

Wes : En tout cas on se parle en cour les mecs Niff sécher pas la répète pour aucune raison…

Jeff : T'inquiète pas on veux pas ce faire tuer…


End file.
